Tatsuhiko Yoshino
|weight= |real_height= |real_weight= |birth_name = Tatsuhiko Yoshino |Born= |Birth place=Akita, Japan |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=Guts Ishijima |debut=December 12, 2004 (debut) March 21, 2009 (re-deubt) |retired= |website= |Birth name = Tatsuhiko Kimura}} , better known by the ring name is a Japanese professional wrestler currently signed to Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW) where he performs on their junior heavyweight division. He is best known for his time in Guts World Pro Wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career Guts World Pro Wrestling (2004-2016) Before Yoshino made his debut he study at Nihon University after that he made his debut teaming with Tsuyoshi Kimura went to Leonardo Takatsu and SAWA Crystal on December 4, 2004. He would wrestle some matches until 2006 when he retired. On March 21, 2009 he made his re-debut teaming with Bungee Takada they defeated Koichi Takemura and Tetsuya Saito. Two months later he would his first championship the GWC Six-Man Tag Team Championships with Bungee Takada and Guts Ishijima defeating Devil Invader, Masked Mystery and Ryan Upin but they would dropped the belts to Devil Invader, Kakukari Umibozu and Ryan Upin on October 4. After that in 2010 he would go to the singles competition he would participate in the crown the new GWC Championship he went to short he would lose in the finals to Guts Ishijima. On May 12 he and Taro Yamada defeated the SCERET BASE team of Mototsugu Shimizu and Bear Fukuda to win the GWC Tag Team Championships. On November 18 Yoshino with Yamada and Daisuke defeated Amigo Suzuki, CHANGO & Guts Ishijima for the GWC Six-Man Tag Team Championship becoming double crown champion in the process. On November 18 Yoshino and Yamada would drop the titles to Amigo Suzuki and CHANGO. On March 9, 2013 they lost the titles to Kenichiro Arai, Masked Mystery and Ryan Upin. On December 7 Yoshino with Ishijima and Daisuke defeated them for the belts. On March 2, 2014 he received his first singles where he unsucesfuly challenged Kenichiro Arai for the GWC Championship. In July he would win the King of Guts tournament defeating Guts Ishijima in the finals. On October 12 he would defeat Arai in a rematch also for the GWC Champion, winning his first singles championship. On March 28, 2015 he would drop the title to Daisuke. On August 18 they would GWC Six-Man Tag Team titles later vacate the titles. At end of 2016 it was announced that he would be transfer to Big Japan Pro Wrestling. In December he would lose to Guts Ishijima in his farwell match. Big Japan Pro Wrestling (2010-present) Before he go transfer to BJW in 2010, he would make sporadic appearances until the end of 2016 he would be transfered since he was transfered he would make his official BJW in the strong division losing to Shinobu. On May 7 BJW announced that Yoshino would take part of a tournament to crown the first BJW Junior Heavyweight Championship which he lost finishing with 6 points. Personal life Outside of professional wrestling, Yoshino is a fully qualified personal trainer, and teaches exercise classes for adults at the Tokyo Fitness Club, and for children at the Asuka Culture School. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Athlete German Suplex Hold (German suplex) **Sitout scoop slam piledriver *'Entrance themes' **"Take My Hand" by Simple Plan Championships and accomplishments *'Guts World Pro Wrestling ' **GWC Championship (1 time) **GWC Six-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Taro Yamada and Daisuke (1) Guts Ishijima and Daisuke (2) **GWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Taro Yamada **King of Guts (2014) Category:Wrestlers Category:Guts World Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster